


Who Would Have Thought?

by RonWeasleyIsMyKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonWeasleyIsMyKing/pseuds/RonWeasleyIsMyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermeione discovers being degraded and called a Mudblood gets her off more than anything. Her husband, Draco Malfoy, is only too happy to continue on in their new lifestyle of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Have Thought?

Not many people would assume that Hermione Malfoy- previously Granger- got off on being dominated. It wasn't something that Hermione had realized about herself until a few months into her marriage with Draco.

Draco and Hermione had always had an adventurous and healthy sex life to say the least. But it wasn't until recently, after Draco mentioned it was a fantasy of his to have her submit to him, did she allow him the chance to control her. This was how she celebrated his 21st birthday; walking him naked and whispering in his ear that she was his for the entire day. Nothing was off the table.

Three days later, Hermione and Draco discovered that both of them craved this lifestyle more than either had realized. Draco and her began to bring their bedroom actives into real life. A few weeks ago, under Draco's strict orders, Hermione had not worn knickers to work. Draco decided to visit during her lunch break to check up on her. He had fucked her on her desk when he discovered she had in fact obeyed him. Her secretary gave her a shocked, gaping stare when Draco left her office with a quick swat to Hermione's ass.

Draco had been away on business the past few weeks which meant the pair spent their first time apart as a married couple. Draco had flooed Hermione at work and told her to be home at 6:30 for dinner. Hermione glanced at the clock in her office and sighed. She was going to be late. She read through the last two reports and then apparated home.

She opened the door and put her robe on the hook. She loosened her tie and tossed off her heels. "Stop right there" Hermione froze as her husbands husky voice reacher her from across the living room. She smirked when she saw him. He was sitting on his favorite stupid blue couch- the couch his beloved mother bought him when he moved out for the first time which was also the same couch that he had gone down on her after their 4th date- when she finally found him.

"Draco" His grey, stormy, eyes pierced into hers. She could almost hear his smirk in the air. He was breathing heavily and when she continued walking towards him she gasped when she saw he was jerking off. 

"Ah, don't be sad sweetheart, I saved the best part for you" His eyes were seeping with arousal. She laughed and unbuttoned her blouse, shoving it off her shoulders just as she stopped to stand in front of him. He looked up and groaned at the sight of her.

"I want to see your tits" Her insides jerked. What would her old classmates say when they found out that Hermione Granger got off on being talked down to? "Get that fucking bra off, now"

She hurried to take off her bra and unzipped her skirt, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He reached up and cupped her breasts. Hermione arched into him, begging him to clutch her tighter. He flicked her nipples and roughly ran his thumbs over her breasts.

"Draco-" He slapped both breasts quickly- "Ow, Fuck, Sir. I''m sorry"

Draco smirked and bit down on a nipple. Hermione moaned loudly. His hands ran down her flat stomach and wasted no time in thrusting into her wetness.

"You're fucking wet" Hermione nodded and practically came as Draco ran his fingers roughly against her senstitive clit. He paused and Hermione heard herself let out an embarrassing groan when he took his fingers out of her.

"Open your mouth" Hermione felt herself get ever wetter at Draco's request. She instantly opened her mouth and moaned as Draco pushed his fingers into her mouth. "Clean the mess you've made off my hands, pet"

She licked her arrousal off each of his fingers, her eyes never leaving Draco's. He was breathing heavily by the time she had gotten to cleaning off his last finger.

"Is there something else you'd like to put in my mouth, sir?" Draco pinched Hermione's nipple in response to her backtalk.

"Watch your tone, Granger, or you'll be over my knee before you can say House-Elf Rights" Draco pulled his finger out of her mouth without warning and spun Hermione around without warning. He slapped her five times and then sat back to admire his work. Her skin was extremely red. Hermione moaned when Draco reached out and squeezed her now red ass. 

"I'm sorry-" Draco turned Hermione around and slapped her breasts, silencing her mid sentence. 

He tugged at a nipple while holding her neck to look at him, "I didn't give you permission to speak, Mudblood"

Without warning he thrust his fingers back into her. She barely bit make her scream of shock. Hermione struggled not to thrust against Draco's hand. 

"Get on your knees" Hermione moaned as Draco withdrew his fingers from her. Her knees rubbed against the cold floor, but Hermione paid that no attention. She looked up and found him smiling at her, his left hand was patting her head as if she were his favorite prized dog.

"You look so fucking sexy on you knees for me. Do you know what you do to me, Hermi-Granger-" Hermione moaned into Draco's hand as he slipped on her name. When they played their dominant/sub games, Draco always referred to her as Granger. Calling her Hermione was too personal. Hermione also got off on Draco calling her by her last name, or any of the nasty nicknames he called her while they were at Hogwarts.

"I think I know, sir" She eyed his cock which was thick and hard in his right hand.

"Do you want me, Granger?" She nodded and bent over to lick his cock. He grabbed her neck and forced her to gaze at him. Their eyes met in a fierce haze. "I asked you a question"

"I'm sorry sir-" Draco took his hand off his dick to slap Hermione's breasts twice more. Hermione moaned at the treatment.

"Answer me, Pet. Do you want to suck my cock?"

"Yes, Sir! Please! Please let me suck your cock" Draco smiled and pushed Hermione's face towards his hard cock. She licked the head tentatively and then took him in her mouth.

Draco wound his hands in her hair and easily thrust into Hermione's mouth.

"You know" Hermione paused her work on his cock at Draco's relatively normal tone, he thrust deeper into her mouth to inform her to continue. She swallowed him whole and Draco had to take a deep breath and think of Dumbledore naked to keep from coming down her throat, "you are far too good at that, pet. It seems I've been practicing on you quite a bit. Do you remember when you could barely take any of me down your throat?"

Hermione nodded and began to lick and suck on Draco's balls. "Yes, Sir. I informed you I wanted to suck your cock every day until I could deep throat you properly"

Draco groaned at the mere memory of Hermione asking to suck his cock everyday. He thrust into her mouth and smiled upon seeing Hermione have no problem deep throat him, "Ah yes, Pet. How could I forget. Perfect Hermione Granger, had to put as much effort into sucking my perfect pureblood cock as she does when she studies for a Potions exam"

Hermione licked at the tip of his dick and smirked at him, "Are you complaining, dear?" Her eyes were blazing with that Gryffinder spirit that he had ended up falling in love with her over.

"Of course not, Pet. Finish me off. Y-yes, just like that" Draco leaned back and rested his head on the couch as Hermione went back to work on his cock. "You have the most perfect mouth. Who would have thought a mudblood would be able to suck cock like you? Or have perfect tits like this?

He pinched her nipples to show her just how much he liked her breasts. He kneaded them in his hands roughly and then put his hands on her face, thrusting into her throat. He felt Hermione relax her throat against his thrusts. Her tongue was doing devious things to his balls. He pulled out of her mouth and came with a final two jerks all over her face.

She licked his cock free of cum without his command but made no move to wipe her face.

"Look at me" Hermione's eyes sprang up from the floor to meet Malfoy's. "You look so fucking hot like this. Covered in my cum. Marked by me" He slowly wiped his come off her face and pulled her into his lap.

His lips met hers for the first time in two weeks. He could taste himself on her tongue. She groaned against his tongue as it invaded her mouth. She let him dominate her mouth and gasped into him when he fucked her with two fingers. It didn't take long for him to get her off. Sucking his cock was normally enough to get her off. He added a third finger and took her tits into his mouth. She came within minutes. Draco licked her remains off his fingers and pulled Hermione against his chest. He pulled off his tie and Hermione helped him undo the buttons on his shirt.

She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, "Thank you"

He gripped her hand tightly. She knew how much her trust meant to him. He nodded and met her eyes when she placed a soft kiss on the almost faded Dark Mark.

"Love you" She smiled and pulled him back to the bedroom to show him just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.. It's what smoking a joint at 4 am will bring a dirty mind. Think this cured my writers block. Also, this is my first entry into Ao3.. So pretty exciting!!


End file.
